In the Christmas Spirits
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: A quick slash oneshot based off of a prompt from a friend involving the holidays. It's Christmas, and somebody knows how to give a good present. DougTom.


Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or the characters associated with it.

Notes/Warnings: This fic was a prompt given to me by a friend. It does contain slash and the rating is there for a reason.

In the Christmas Spirits

A candy cane. A sprig of mistletoe. A Santa hat. A silver turtle dove ornament. A miniature Christmas tree fully decorated with red and gold bows. These were the presents that Tom Hanson had received each day from his Secret Santa at the Chapel. An assortment of random, but holiday related, items given to increase holiday cheer around the office. The Secret Santa project was taking place in the week before the official four day holiday break the Jump Street officers were to receive this year. Each Secret Santa was to reveal themselves to the person they were giving gifts to with one last gift today. Tom had just dropped off his last gift to Blowfish, and was now leaving work for his break. He had yet to discover who his Secret Santa was, not that he really cared. Christmas, although not as bad a holiday as Valentine's day by any means, was not a holiday that he really cared if he celebrated or not. So he quickly waved goodbye to everyone and exited the chapel, ready to escape the awkward moment of thanking whoever his Secret Santa was for the lame gifts, and to go home and watch movies until he absolutely had to go meet his mom on Christmas Eve. His hand was on the door of his car when his escape was thwarted.

"Yo, Hanson! Catch!"

He looks up to the fire escape as Penhall tosses down an object. Tom lifts one hand and catches it with ease. A plain unwrapped box.

"What's this?"

"What's it look like?"

"You're my Secret Santa?" Realization dawns on Tom. It all made sense now.

"Guilty," Doug shrugs with a slight grin on his face.

"You mean to tell me that you're the one who bought me all of those cheap gifts?"

"Would you just open that one already?"

Tom sighs and lifts the lid of the box off, tucking it under the rest of the box and then he looks up, slightly confused.

"A pair of handcuffs, Penhall?"

"Every responsible officer has a spare," Doug responds with another shrug.

"I thought this Secret Santa thing was supposed to put everyone in the holiday mood or whatever." Tom smacks his gum indifferently as he speaks.

"Yeah..."

"So, this may be a stupid question but...since when are handcuffs in the Christmas Spirits?"

"I put a bow on 'em."

Tom glances down to find that his partner has indeed attached a small red bow to the chain of the handcuffs.

"That's very cheery of you."

"Besides...it's not the gift itself, but what you do with the gift."

* * *

"I thought we agreed we weren't gonna do this anymore after the Thanksgiving Parade fiasco." Tom half glares at his partner as Doug closes the apartment door.

"Hey, just 'cause you couldn't keep it up when there was a giant Big Bird floating across the TV doesn't mean we have to stop. So we don't watch any parades this time around. Everyone has a hang up. No big." Doug sheds off his jacket and tosses it across the back of Tom's couch. "Besides, I know no better Christmas gift then a good, long, fu--,"

"Penhall it has nothing to do with that." Tom cuts him off quickly. "We just---it was a bad---," Tom sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "This holiday setup blows. We can't just keep doing this 'cause we're trying to avoid things."

"What exactly is it you think I'm avoiding? I know you're avoiding your mom, but what is it I'm trying to get away from?"

"I don't know...but whatever it is we shouldn't just keep sleeping together just to avoid it."

"Tom, has it occurred to you that maybe I keep sleeping with you because I like you?"

"Uh...just recently?" Tom flashes an embarrassed half smile. "So...you...uh...wanna go back to what you were doing?"

"Yeah." Doug twirls the gift handcuffs that he has taken back from Tom around his finger. "You still got that mistletoe?"


End file.
